


Brighter Day

by scottmczall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, just a lot of fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmczall/pseuds/scottmczall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott, Lydia and Stiles enjoy a lazy morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! This fanfic was written for [Maliaskittles](http://maliaskittles.tumblr.com/), this gorgeous creature. I hope you enjoy it :)

Mornings in Beacon Hills have an unusual bliss to them, almost as if the town is silently apologizing for all it's chaos as soon as the sun starts peeking from behind the clouds. The air is fresh and light, giving up all the way it drifts to hot and heavy it takes at times, and it hugs them even from under the covers. 

Scott relishes on it, but most of his content comes from the legs entangled with his, and the way he always has arms thrown over his chest, and the feeling of pure calm and rest oozing out of Lydia and Stiles. These are great mornings -when they're all in bed when he wakes up to it -, but they're also rare ones. While he likes to take his time and enjoy the lack of rush at this time of day when they're on break, Lydia likes to get up and get everything done, leaving a too familiar cold spot beside him.

Today she's there, in all her glory, and Scott nuzzles his nose against her hair, trying to take the most out of the moment. Her heartbeat peaks up and she giggles after a while, feeling his breathing tickle her behind the ear.

"Good morning to you too." She says groggily, voice hoarse. Lydia presses herself more aggressively against Scott, adjusting to his warmth and sighs. "I really want coffee," She hums after a while. "Stiles' coffee."

Scott can sympathize with that, because Stiles makes the best coffee. It's no surprise, given his obsession with it, and the constant need to have the jug full of it on the table 'just in case', as he likes to say. "He's gonna hate us." He states before looking down at Lydia.

The girl nods and then shrugs, "Sacrifices..." And in a second she's climbing over him, laying across both him and Stiles. "Stiles, it's time to wake up." She says softly, dragging her index finger down his chest. She supposes it would look silly for someone who isn't them, but Stiles is ticklish and overall sensitive _everywhere_. "Help me!" She hisses to Scott.

He chuckles, a little startled, listening in on Stiles' light snoring. It's endearing enough to make him hesitate, but Lydia can get vicious really fast and he kinda wants coffee too now. Scott pokes Stiles' side, and by the time the boy makes a noise, Lydia is straddling him, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. She's dressed in one of Stiles' Batman shirts and her hair is wild, projecting forward, making the t-shirt's print disappear amidst it. "Don't do it." Scott says with a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

Lydia represses a smile of her own. "I have no idea of what you're talking about." And she leans forward with her bewildering face innocence mask on, never taking her eyes off of Scott, mostly because she knows what it does to him. "Don't worry, I'll be loving." She says before diving in completely and biting the pale skin of Stiles' neck. Stiles flails immediately, as expected, but Lydia is somewhat a professional at this, and she has her hands splayed firmly across his naked chest, keeping herself still.

"What? I'm awake!" Stiles says rapidly, almost sitting up. He opens his eyes, at least partially, and looks around him, falling back on his pillow when he puts his hands on Lydia's hips when she kisses him on the lips briefly. She retracts, watching him move under her. "You guys are assholes." He says tiredly, sinking back even further on the mattress. "And there's drool on my neck."

"I didn't do anything." Scott replies, running his palm over the light bruise of Lydia's teeth on Stiles' skin. "And we just want some coffee." He reassures, dropping kisses on the boy's shoulder.

Lydia nods, pecking Stiles on the cheek, keeping up the necessary pampering to get him out of bed. "You would've made your coffee talents secret if you actually wanted to sleep in everyday." She shrugs.

"She does talk about planning ahead a lot." Scott cheerily provides, sitting up straight.

Stiles rolls his eyes at both of them and shifts to his side, letting Lydia fall on top of Scott again. "I'm go gonna make it, but I'm not gonna like it!" He threatens before moving to the side, reaching the floor with his feet.

Scott gets out of the bed as well and Lydia follows, her arms wrapping around him for behind as he goes after Stiles. "Come here." He reaches for the boy, index finger hooking on the waistband of his boxers. Scott kisses his neck when their bodies collide softly, inhaling his scent with a happy hum. "Thanks for getting up."

"You're lucky I like you two. Not everyone gets to experience my coffee in the morning." Stiles smiles, trying not to melt too much back against Scott.

Lydia twists her nose at his affirmation. "We better be the _only_ ones." She holds on to Scott a little tighter, feeling his entire body vibrate when he laughs.

"Well, you've marked me for life now, so I don't think there's anything I can do about it anymore," He complains, starting to go down the stairs. "Seriously, there's a bite mark on my ass."

"I've got one too, if it makes you feel any better." Scott smiles, bringing Lydia to his side just to make sure they don't fall down the stairs snowball style. She makes a face at him.

"Funny," Lydia narrows her eyes at them. "I don't remember this much complaining at the time." She muses. "Actually, I remember a lot of words of encouragement, if we're going into specifics."

Scott lets his hold drift down from her shoulder to her waist when the reach the bottom of the stairs, pushing her forward so they're in a line. "I wasn't complaining. I like it."

"No comment." Stiles smirks, finally getting into the kitchen.

Lydia traces a path on his back, trailing the tip of her fingers from his coccyx to his neck, where she tugs with a firmer grip. "We've got the tools to make you talk." She kisses his shoulder, then leaves to sit on the kitchen counter, still eyeing him sweetly.

He clearly loses his balance for a second, but Scott redirects him to the sink. "I'm a fan of your methods." He comments, watching Scott walk up to Lydia, fitting easily between her legs, with his back to her.

"I'm aware of that." She's the one to smirk this time, playing absently with Scott's hair. "Now, get on the coffee, sweetheart, mornings don't last forever."

Stiles sighs playfully, starting to go through the cabinets in search for the ingredients, and starts displaying everything on the sink. "You two lazy asses can wait for my coffee if you can kick me out of bed for it." He snorts.

"Take your time." Scott smiles, feeling Lydia's hands massaging him softly, the both of them watching Stiles work swiftly around with kitchen utensils in hand. Scott breathes the two of them in, under the warm sunlight shining through.

It's a beautiful morning, he decides. And they get to enjoy it together.


End file.
